


Waiting by the Phone

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-23
Updated: 2003-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark collects on a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting by the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> This dedicated to my dear Ilexa, as I wrote it just for her. Thanks to my betas, Rhiannonhero and Joyfulgirl, and Alison, just because she's my buddy.

* * *

Clark sat on the edge of his bed staring down at it. It was heavy in his hand. Heavier than something that small had a right to be. He hefted it and tossed it a little. It really was a nice cell phone. He couldn't believe his father had let him keep this gift. It was shiny, silver and even sort of looked like Lex. Smooth, glistening, warm to the touch...

Damn, he was already getting distracted. How was he going to do this?

Fuck.

Was he really going to do this at all? Clark flipped open the phone. His name showed on the little screen. With a press of a button there was Lex's name. Lex's number. All he had to do was press one little button.

Clark closed the phone. The screen blinked off and he tossed it onto the bed next to him. He couldn't do it.

Clark lay back on the bed almost immediately picking up the phone and placing it on his chest. Just in case. He might do it after all. His eyes closed and his mind drifted.

Lex.

Lex playing pool. Lex laughing at the worst movies. Lex swimming. It was really the swimming that had done it. Clark had never seen that much of Lex before and once he had there was really no more denying how he felt. Lex's smooth, pale skin, dripping water. Lex's startling, but not surprising purple swimming trunks.

Lex's chest.

Nipples stiff from the ambient air outside the pool.

One hand still on the phone, Clark's other hand started to drift lower, slowly caressing his cock. The denim dulled his touch and he pressed harder.

He had to do this.

He flipped the phone open once more, clicking to Lex's name, first on the list. One button. If he pressed it he couldn't turn back. He pressed down. The screen glowed and he clicked through the ringing of Lex's phone. Somewhere Lex heard him. Where ever he was, Lex heard Clark calling.

"Lex Luthor here."

"Lex..." Clark felt his voice catch. He'd done it. He'd pressed the button.

"Clark?"

"Uh, hi, Lex."

"Hey, Clark. What's going on?"

"I'm, um, I wanted to talk to you."

Clark ran a hand over his erection, strengthening his resolve.

"About what?" Lex sounded so professional. He always did.

Clark wondered if he was interrupting something. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out.

"Are you busy, Lex?" Clark hoped he didn't sound hopeful as he asked.

"No, I'm just getting home from the plant." Clark though he heard a car door close on Lex's end. "I'm headed into the Mansion. Why? Did you need something?"

"Well, I've been thinking about you, Lex." God, he sounded dumb. Clark wasn't even sure there was an un-dumb way to do this.

"What about me?"

"Well, um, about you and me actually. I don't think we've been spending enough time together."

"I know, I'm sorry. Picking up the pieces of LexCorp has kept me really busy. But I promise we'll get together soon."

Clark wondered if Lex had any idea what Clark was reading into that line.

"Uh, what are you doing, Lex?"

"Not much, pouring a drink. Did you want to come over?"

"No, I mean, well, can we just talk a bit?"

"Sure, Clark, whatever you want."

Clark thought about all the things he wanted. He thought he might pass out if he ever got those things. He wondered where Lex was. In his office? Clark squeezed his cock as he imagined Lex.

"Clark, can you hang on a sec? I want to take of my jacket."

He heard the phone as Lex set it on a table.

He imagined Lex changing.

Jacket off.

Lex, turning up his shirt sleeves so Clark could see the smooth muscles of his forearms. The tie had probably disappeared in the car, but surely Lex was right now unbuttoning his top button and maybe the second one too. Clark gasped at the clear visual of gentle curve of Lex's collarbone.

"Clark, are you ok?"

"Uh, what?"

"You made a weird noise."

"I was, um, laughing at something on the TV. I'll turn it off now that you're back"

God, Clark didn't think he could blush any harder. Clark was sure that the last time he had blushed this hard was the time Lex had taken him to sushi in Metropolis and he'd choked. When he'd coughed, the offending prawn had landed in Lex's lap. He'd never been so embarrassed.

In fact, his determination started to waver at the thought of it.

No.

He _had_ to do this.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Clark?" Lex's silken voice brought Clark back to the present.

"I, uh, what are you wearing?"

"What am I wearing? What do you mean?"

"I was, I mean, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

This couldn't be going any worse. His resolve was definitely flagging. Clark rubbed his cock hard for second. He stopped, unbuttoning is shirt to pinch his nipples before he tried again.

"Lex, I...it's just that I've been thinking about you a lot."

"Thinking about me?"

"I mean, I've been, touching you. Er, touching myself and..."

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to have phone sex with me?"

"I, um, yeah." He hadn't even really done it. And what he'd done was so bad that Lex was on to him before he even said anything right.

"Clark, don't you think maybe we should talk about this before, well, anything else?"

"I was trying to talk. I..."

"No, Clark, I mean, maybe we should each see where the other one is with this, before we, ah, fuck, even virtually? I mean, what if I don't feel the same as you?"

Fuck. He knew he shouldn't have done this.

How could he have ever thought Lex would like a kid like him?

"You don't feel the same?"

"Well, I don't know. How do you feel, Clark?"

"Um, hard?"

"How do you feel about _me_ , Clark?"

"I like you, Lex. I think about you all the time. I want to do things with you...things we've never done."

"You want to have sex with me? Kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so we do feel the same. Go on."

"Go on?"

"With the phone sex."

"Um, Lex, I, uh, haven't really done this before." Clark's heart was beating so fast. Lex felt the same. Lex wanted to kiss him. He could touch Lex. Touch. What was he still doing here?

Clark clutched the phone as he sped through the corn. He thought he heard Lex ask if he was still there, but it could have been the wind.

"Lex?" He said into the phone as he knocked on the mansion door.

"Yes?"

"Do you really mean it? You want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"Then let me in, I can't stand out here forever."

"Clark? Were you calling me from outside?"

"Um, yeah." Clark hoped Lex interpreted his guilt as stalker guilt and not liar guilt.

There was pause and finally the door opened, revealing Lex, in shirt sleeves, cuffs turned up to the elbow, which was gently bent as Lex still held his phone up.

"Come in, Clark," Lex said into the phone. He looked at the phone and then to Clark. Then he carefully closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Lex reached up and took Clark's phone from him, closed it and handed it back to Clark.

Clark had no idea what was supposed to happen now. He felt frozen as he stared into ocean-blue eyes. His gaze trailed down, discovering a peek of collarbone beneath his shirt.

"Lex, I..." Clark leaned forward, seeking scarred lips. Lex's eyes never left his as he leaned in. It was like ocean water. Like the creation of the world. Salty. Sweet. Smooth. Silk. Sex. The taste of Lex. Clark parted his lips, pushing Lex's tongue back with his own, claiming what he wanted.

As Lex moved into him, Clark reached for the smooth forearm muscles he'd thought of so recently. The heat of Lex's skin pulsed through his fingers. Lex's skin was soft, the muscle below firm. Lex pulled back, gasping, his eyes once again on Clark's.

"Maybe, not on the porch? Come inside?"

Clark nodded dumbly, his hand never leaving Lex's arm as he followed him into the mansion up the stairs and down a hall that felt endless in the face of what Clark knew would happen.

Lex stopped outside a door and turned to Clark. He slid his hand over the one Clark couldn't seem to free from Lex's warm skin.

"Are you sure, Clark? What you said on the phone, you meant it?"

Clark just nodded, unsure of his voice.

Lex pushed open the door on to a room Clark found surprisingly simple. Four poster bed, dresser, small writing desk. Several doors led off the large, Spartan room.

"Lex, is this..." Clark looked questioningly at Lex, willing him to understand.

"Yes, it's my room. Is this ok?"

"Oh god yes."

Lex stood just at the edge of the bed. Too far for Clark to touch.

Two steps and Clark was beside Lex. Beside the bed. Alone. With Lex. Who wanted him.

Clark couldn't wait. The anxiety of the day spilled over and he pushed Lex roughly back toward the bed.

"Clark?"

"I'm sorry, Lex..."

"No, by all means, Clark, we've waited long enough. Do what you will. I don't think you could do anything to me that I don't want. That I haven't already thought about."

Oh god. Lex had _thought_ about him.

"What do you want to do?" Lex's voice was thick, scratchy.

"I want to finish the kiss from the porch."

Lex reached up slowly and caressed the side of Clark's face. His fingers twisted up into Clark's hair as he pulled Clark to him. Clark moaned softly as their lips touched. He could feel heat radiating, a force between them. Magnetism. His lips translated every touch over the network of his nerves. Sexual electricity becoming an unstoppable current as the kiss deepened.

Clark pulled at Lex, his fingers tracing over Lex's back, heat radiating through the thin cotton. He moved down, wanting to find everything all at once, but paused when the jut of Lex's hipbone fit, like a finished puzzle, into the curve of his palm. Then lips locked, Lex' hands searching over Clark as Clark's mapped Lex and he knew, this was it. It wasn't just love. It was more. Connection, the only real connection he could have with Lex. Both of them completely open. Waiting. Giving.

"Fuck. Lex. I really have to touch you now," Clark whispered as he pushed Lex back onto the bed and fumbled with buttons on the ocean-blue shirt.

Lex's looked up at him with those shirt-matching eyes.

"Touch me, Clark."

Clark wasn't even sure the words were real. Lex's hands found his and pressed them down to rest on Lex's thighs as Lex took over the complicated unbuttoning. Clark only stared for a second before he remembered his own shirt. Their shirts finally on the floor, Lex stood and reached a hand toward Clark.

Clark felt gentle fingers trace over his chest. They tickled over ribs and smoothed across muscle. Traced around nipples, coming right back for a small a flick that stiffened them like small pebbles.

"Oh god," Lex whispered. "So fucking beautiful. Is this just mine? Am I the first one to have you like this?"

"Like this?" Clark managed to choke out as Lex pinched over his nipple again.

"Like this." Lex nodded. "Flushed with desire, skin bare and full of want?"

Clark nodded. "It's only you, Lex. Everything. All of me. Only you."

Lex came forward, pressing a kiss against Clark's mouth. The heat of it was overwhelming.

Clark pushed hard against Lex, tumbling them both back onto the bed. Lex's skin felt like fire to Clark. Something so beautiful he had to touch...but the heat was too much. Their teeth clacked hard as Lex pushed back against Clark. Desperate for more contact, Clark ground his cock down against Lex's, only denim and cotton separating them. The heat of the flesh of their bare chests was a taunt.

Clark slid down, tasting Lex-salt over satin skin as he went. His tongue taking details his hands had missed. The smooth roll of ribs, hard bud of nipple, dark twist of belly button.

"Yes," Lex hissed as Clark nipped at the waistband of Lex's trousers. He moved down, the fabric felt rough over his sensitive lips. He kissed against Lex's erection, feeling the pulse and warmth of it through the restrictive black cotton.

Struggling with the pants' fastening, Clark felt momentarily lost. Lex's breath was deep, fast, excited. It took all Clark's concentration to pull Lex's pants down over writhing hips, but finally he got what he wanted.

Cock. Red, taut skin. Hard. Hard because of Clark.

He looked up and saw Lex watching him. Clark leaned back down and placed a soft kiss on Lex's stomach, the tip of Lex's dick brushing his chin. Clark kissed down, kisses right next to his goal, but he went slow, teasing himself, teasing Lex. He kissed right at the base and moved down over the fine skin of Lex's hairless balls.

Lex, was full of tiny whimpers, moans just this side of begging and Clark fit his palm over Lex's hip to hold him to the bed as he sucked and stroked his tongue over Lex's sac.

Taking his time Clark worked his way slowly, too gently, he knew, up Lex's shaft to finally taste the salty pre-come leaking on to tight stomach muscles. Unceremoniously wrapped his mouth around the cock head and pushed down until he could swallow Lex into his throat. Lex's hips bucked reflexively.

"Jesus, Clark. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've been practicing." Clark pulled off just long enough to speak before returning his attention to the swollen dick.

Lex struggled to sit up. "On whom?" He sounded shocked.

Clark blushed a little.

"It's more a question of _what_ than _who_." He felt Lex relax.

"That's disturbing, Clark. And very, very hot." Clark jacked Lex's cock slowly in response before sucking it slowly back into his throat.

Lex's hand gripped at he back of Clark's neck, guiding, trying to set the pace, but Clark couldn't wait. He sped up, sucking hard, loving the way Lex's soft grunts came in time with the thrum of blood through his cock. Clark felt the shudder move down through Lex's body. His name sounded jagged, Lex's voice torn and shattered just before Clark tasted the baking soda tang of come in his mouth. He swallowed it all and crawled up the bed to share his new favorite taste with Lex.

"Jeans off," Lex said, when the kiss broke. Clark pushed them off hurriedly and nearly tripped as Lex pulled him back to the bed.

"Roll over." Lex stroked his hands over Clark's body as he spoke. "I'm going to show you something you never could have practiced by yourself."

"Roll over? Lex, are we going to..." Clark paused, unsure where Lex was going next.

"Just relax. We won't do anything you aren't ready for." Clark was sure he could hear Lex's smile as he settled onto his stomach. Lex's fingers traced down Clark's spine, over his buttocks. Tender strokes slowly pushed Clark's thighs apart. Soft breath tickled over the back of Clark's thigh and he squirmed a little.

"Relax." Even the words tickled Clark as Lex spoke. Kisses and soft bites replaced the tickles and Clark started to heat up. His cock was crushed comfortably between his body and the bed and he wiggled again, this time just for the pleasure of it.

Clark squirmed more as Lex bit his way over Clark's ass, his fingers drawing patterns where his tongue had been. He could feel Lex's heart beat as Lex's torso slid over Clark's calves and up as Lex kissed the base of Clark's tailbone.

"Fuck." Clark shuddered at the flick of Lex's tongue as Lex moved slowly, wait, was he moving at all? Oh.

OH.

Slowly, softly down Clark's crack. Lex's hands came up and pulled the cheeks apart, making way for Lex's tongue to move deeper.

"Lex, please, I didn't know." He felt Lex's weight shift as he moved to answer. "Oh god, don't stop." Clark tipped his hips, offering himself up to Lex. "I just didn't know, you could, we could do this. It's so good."

"I knew I'd find something you couldn't have practiced alone in your room."

Lex's tongue firmer now, more taunting and Clark had to push back as it danced around his hole. Teasing, not giving Clark something he just discovered he wanted. He writhed and twisted, trying to Lex with his body that he needed more. But Lex's pulled back as Clark arched up, keeping his touched soft, torturous.

Clark shuddered hard and lifted his hips off the bed, his need creeping out of him in broken moans.

"You like it?" Lex asked, the words vibrating against Clark's tender flesh.

"Oh god. Please."

"Please what?"

"More."

"Do you even know what we're doing here, Clark?" Did Lex have to make everything a fucking test?

"Yes, Lex. It's rimming. And you know I might not _let_ you tongue fuck my ass if you're going to treat me like some country bumpkin." He though he heard Lex snicker as he drove his tongue hard against Clark's hole. Hard.

"Jesus! Fuck!" Clark cried.

He meant it before when he said he didn't know. He had no idea. This was like. Somewhere else. Outside of himself. So exposed, open, wet, hot, hard. Clark didn't have the words, he just wanted. More. Lex. Sex. He was going to come from Lex's tongue and the sheets rubbing on his cock.

"I'm gonna come."

Lex sat up.

"On your back." It was entirely a command. Lex's voice was gruff, it sounded like Clark's body felt-- achy with need. Clark rolled back over.

Lex was kneeling over him, his cock hard again and Lex stroked a hand over it; his eyes intent on Clark, devouring Clark. Clark felt like he could come just from Lex watching him.

"Scoot up." Clark obeyed.

Lex followed Clark up the bed, his hands under Clark's knees. He pushed up, bringing Clark's knees to his chest. Clark was spread, ass open, Lex kneeling below him. His erection free and untouched, Clark felt desperate. Lex bent down, licking over Clark, teasing his hole. Clark felt a finger stroke alongside Lex's tongue and slowly work it's way inside. A second finger followed fast and Clark found himself trying to fuck back against the tight pressure. He had been worried that this would be the one thing that hurt him, but the sensation was exquisite.

Lex moved slowly around, keeping his fingers in Clark's ass, but letting Clark's legs fall as Lex turned and positioned his cock over Clark's face.

"Suck it, Clark. Make it all nice and wet so I can fuck you."

"Lex..."

"Suck."

Clark complied, wanting to see what was next, have everything, all of Lex. Clark licked eagerly a little worried about his technique but hoping just wet was enough. The fingers in him worked in time with Clark's ministrations. Everything slowed. Cock. Ass. Fingers. Tongue. Everything was Lex, was Clark. He didn't know anymore what was better what he did to Lex or what Lex did to him.

When Lex moved back, Clark felt empty for a second until Lex's lips met his and a blunt weight pushed where Lex's fingers had been.

"Shhhh. Breathe. It's okay," Lex whispered into the kiss.

Clark pulled his knees up tighter, giving Lex invitation, access, all of himself. He opened his eyes and watched Lex's face as he entered Clark. Lex looked as ripped open as Clark felt. Exposed. A piece of the whole that was now them. His body was Lex's as Lex stretched him, took him, gave himself back to Clark.

Lex pulled out as slowly as he went in and then

In.

Hard. Fast. Lex.

The room flashed blue as Lex hit something inside sending glitter over all his senses. He wanted Lex. Someone somewhere was calling Lex's name, begging, giving as Clark came all over his own stomach. His body rippled, shuddered, took everything. He opened his eyes again, not sure where he'd find himself. Lex's eyes met his.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come for me." Lex's breathing was ragged. "So fucking, god, calling my name as you...Clark, fuck, oh god." Lex words twisted into grunts and Clark felt Lex's heat spill into him.

Lex collapsed on him and they stroked and kissed softly until Lex's breath slowed and he pulled carefully out of Clark. Clark stretched out, his body feeling new, different as Lex curled against him, tucking his head under Clark's chin.

"I'm glad I got you that phone," he muttered as he fell asleep.

Clark smiled, surprised such a tiny, heavy toy could bring so much joy.

~finis~


End file.
